


He sees Her

by Izzybizzy333



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Complex Character, Controlling partner, F/M, Gen, Not a good dude, Not really romantic, he wants it to be, not explicitly romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybizzy333/pseuds/Izzybizzy333
Summary: For years it’s the same. It changes, after her.Everything does.





	He sees Her

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by their relationship throughout the movie and immediately came home and wrote fanfiction. Forgive the brevity and ability. It's been a long time since I posted anything anywhere, but hey we only get Captain Marvel hype for a month until Endgame, so let's make the best of it!

For years it’s the same. It changes, after her.  
Everything does.  
That’s only natural, he comforts himself. His blood runs through her veins after all. They are joined now, in some unutterable way. He even knows the exact moment that cinched it, the brief breath of time that really changed his whole world: that look in her eyes.  
What could some native do to an esteemed Kree warrior? Could she not sense how inferior she was to him? And yet.  
The sheer, unabashed defiance in her strange alien eyes. The raw strength as she shoots, not at him as anyone would have, but at the true goal. To shoot an energy core she must have realized would kill her where she stood. Then to absorb that power. To harness it as she does now. That’s what stays with him. That’s what changed this most personal of experiences- she had changed everything. The mission, the objective- why not him too?  
He sees all she could be, all he most admires in himself burgeoning in her as well. After all, he can’t remember his first-planet, his first-family any more than she can, but he knows that soon enough she will not let it faze her. This will be her planet, her people, just like they are his. The only family a Kree needs is his platoon. He knows that she will prove herself the strongest of all of them. She will be stronger than she already was. He would make her be stronger than strong.  
So was it really any wonder that when he looked upon the face of his leader, it was now her face instead of his own?


End file.
